Electrically powered automated guided vehicles are frequently used in factories, warehouses, and the like for transporting loads such as parts, components or materials from one location to another. In order to transfer the loads, the automated guided vehicle is engaged with a cart having a platform. A load or a plurality of the loads are often loaded onto the platform, and the automated guided vehicle transports the loads to various locations in the facility. In order to provide ample cargo space, the carts are dimensioned to be wide, and position the automated guided vehicle between the side edges of the cart. In addition, the carts are often utilized as moveable assembly lines and include areas for assembly team members to stand while working on the load (such as a component).
The automated guided vehicles transport the loads along a predetermined path from one work station to another. At each work station an operation is performed on the load. The operations on the load include the loading/unloading and transportation of the loads to predetermined points or work stations along the assembly line. Further, if the automated guided vehicle is being utilized as a moveable assembly line, the operations performed optionally include the progressive assembly of the load (such as a component). However, there are several safety concerns if the carts are high above the ground, including the danger of injury to assembly team members required to step on and off the cart, or the risk of injury due to the loading and unloading of the load at elevated levels. Accordingly, the carts and their platforms are disposed relatively low to the ground, and the automated guided vehicles are positioned to be at least partially underneath the cart.
Previously known facilities utilized opportunity electric chargers provided at at least one and more typically several locations in the facility to recharge the batteries in the automated guided vehicles as required. However, due to the positioning of the automated guided vehicle at least partially underneath and between the side edges of the cart, previously known chargers were unable to reach the automated guided vehicle. Accordingly, previous known procedures required that the automated guided vehicle be disengaged from the cart or the battery removed from the automated guided vehicle prior to the execution of the charging process. As such, the previous systems required that the automated guided vehicles be pulled out of operational duties in order to be recharged.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved system for charging electrically powered automated guided vehicles in which the opportunity charger is capable of operating within an envelope required due to the positioning of the automated guided vehicle at least partially underneath and between the side edges of the cart.